1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pushing apparatus and snowplowing, and the blades mounted on trucks that are used to perform this task. More specifically, this invention relates to a back scraper which attaches to the back of a snowplow blade which generally goes on the front of a truck.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by Arps U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,019; Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,375; and Armington et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,760.
Previous attempts to build back scraping devices have resulted in complicated constructions and vehicles having a high likelihood of breaking down, and not being easily useable or adaptable to common trucks. No previous attempted solution to the problem of back scraping snow and/or ice has resulted in an uncomplicated structure which adapts to the snowplow blade on the front of a truck without any alterations being made in the blade or truck whatsoever.